Un trop plein d'émotions
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: saison6,projet un peu fou,un mélange de suites d’épisodes,le tout mis ensemble pour faire une fic complète,ce n'est que le début,Tiva en principal,McAbby présent,venez lire,j'espère que ça vous plaira, *en construction* je vois 2épisodes par semaine!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Me revlà avec un tout petit OS, inspiré d'un épisode d'NCIS de la saison 6, épisode 8, « Cadavre exquis » où l'équipe de Gibbs doit entrer sans être vu dans une base secrète pour récupérer un document important.

Pour cela, Gibbs décide de 'voler' un cadavre à Ducky, de l'envoyer à la base en question, histoire qu'ils appellent le NCIS, et qu'ils puissent choper le code d'accès. L'opération se déroule assez mal, Tony et Ziva sont pris, et finalement découvrent que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade pour attirer le véritable voleur, qui finalement n'a même pas été pris.

Vint alors une scène dans l'ascenseur menant à la morgue de Ducky, où Tony et Ziva sont seuls. La manière dont Ziva déclara « Moi non plus » (ou moi aussi, j'avoue que je n'ai plus le dialogue exacte en tête, désolée !) m'a fait pensé qu'ils ne pensaient pas la même chose tous les deux, voilà donc une scène supplémentaire que j'ai imaginée, comme ça, pour le plaisir :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

Dans l'ascenseur, Tony était furieux, il bouillonnait de rage. Comment avait-on osé l'utiliser une fois de plus ? Il pensait que le temps de la manipulation était terminé, visiblement, il s'était trompé. Ziva était avec lui, dans le même état. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il rejette la faute sur elle.

- Il nous avait dit de nous rendre si ça tournait mal ! Et toi, toi ! Il a fallu que tu ripostes, que tu te battes !

- C'était un réflexe Tony !

- Un réflexe ?! Quand d'autres sont arrivés, tu as continué à te battre pourtant, je t'ai vue !

- Oui, parce que l'autre là, t'as frappé, et je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol, et…

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait les larmes aux yeux de rage, de douleur, de tristesse, elle avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'elle a vu Tony allongé sur le sol, tellement peur de le perdre…

- J'en ai plus qu'assez, déclara Tony, recouvrant un semblant de calme, il faut que cela cesse, je ne veux plus de cachoteries !

- Moi non plus, assura Ziva d'une vois cependant plus douce que celle de Tony. Elle appuya sur le bouton bloquant l'ascenseur, et le regarda dans les yeux, avec l'impression que tout à coup, ils ne parlaient plus de la même chose.

- Moi non plus, Tony, je ne veux plus de cachoteries. Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti, quand je t'ai vu là, allongé sur le sol ? Je ne savais pas si tu étais évanoui ou mort, Tony !

Son ton montait, on sentait la colère dans sa voix vibrante.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, voilà pourquoi j'ai continué à me battre, parce que j'avais mal, parce que j'avais peur, parce que je…

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Tony, et qu'elle le frappait de ses poings, sans pour autant lui faire mal, que des larmes de rage et de peur coulaient le long de ses joues, que tout le stress qu'elle avait ressenti s'en allait enfin.

Tony l'interrompit en saisissant brusquement ses poignets. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Les larmes de Ziva continuaient de couler lentement, silencieusement. Elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

- Ziva, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé. Si tu savais combien je suis désolé. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire souffrir autant, jamais ! Je… tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça. Et je ne me rends compte que maintenant, combien cette mission a pu être difficile et éprouvante pour toi, pour moi, pour nous.

- Je ne veux pas, Ziva ferma les yeux et inspira, en essayant de stopper ses larmes, je ne veux pas te perdre Tony.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir le rejet dans le regard de son partenaire, elle savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulut dire par ces mots.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on libérait ses poignets, et une paire de bras puissants l'attirèrent contre un torse réconfortant.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment qui leur sembla être une éternité. Puis Ziva se dégagea doucement de cette étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder Tony.

Et d'un accord muet, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Toutes les émotions contenues depuis trop longtemps furent échangées, tous ce qu'ils se forçaient à cacher depuis tant de temps était enfin libre, et ils eurent l'impression que leurs poitrines explosaient à l'unisson.

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par la sonnerie du portable de Tony.

A contre cœur, il abandonna les lèvres de Ziva.

- Dinozzo ?

- Tony, dit Gibbs, je te prierais de libérer l'ascenseur, et ce maintenant !

- Ou.. Oui patron, bien sûr, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il appuya sur le bouton, et l'ascenseur termina sa route.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Gibbs pu découvrir Ziva, le visage baigné de larmes, blottie dans les bras de Tony. Il ne dit rien, son regard en disait bien assez.

Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, il pouvait bien les laisser un peu tranquilles… Mais il ne tarderait pas à leur rappeler la règle n° 12, foi de Gibbs !

…

Voilà, fini. Je sais, c'est super mega court ! Mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire, en voyant cet épisode, j'avais l'impression de ressentir toute la peur que Ziva a eu de perdre Tony, et j'ai tellement espérer voir une suite comme ça, que voilà :p (pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode en question, la scène où ils se cachent dans une toute petite pièce pour échapper aux gardes n'est pas mal non plus :D)

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon p'tit moment !

Bizouxx, MMC


	2. Chapter 2

Oui je sais, me revoilà déjà, mais nous avons droit à 2 épisodes d'NCIS par semaine, et je n'y peux rien, la fin de l'épisode n°9 (si je me souviens bien ^^ avec comme titre « soleil et pluie » je crois, je ne suis plus très sûre… bref, c'est la suite de l'autre, avec l'agent Lee qui dit que sa fille a été enlevée, alors que c'est sa sœur, puis l'autre qui dit que sa femme a été enlevée, alors qu'il l'a tuée et que c'est lui le méchant !) ne me convenait pas :D en fait, si elle est très bien, mais pas complète (a) donc j'ai décidé de la compléter à ma manière, même si c'est un peu court mais voilou

C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un espèce de recueil d'OS Tiva pour la plupart (peut-être qu'il y aura un peu de McAbby, qui sait :p) parce qu'à mon avis je risque d'être encore frustrée avec les prochains épisodes (a)

Rappel : _Amanda, la petite sœur de l'agent Michelle Lee (par contre, aucune idée de comment écrire « Michelle » donc voilà ^^), a été retrouvée saine et sauve par Tony et Ziva, mais Gibbs a dû tirer sur l'agent Lee, que le « vilain méchant pas beau » avait prise en otage, pour le tuer, du coup, elle est morte avec (mais paraît que c'est pas plus mal parce qu'elle aurait quand même jamais revu sa sœur, vu qu'elle a trahi son pays et tué 2 hommes de sang froid.) A la fin de l'épisode, Amanda demande à Gibbs où est Mitchie, celui-ci l'emmène s'asseoir près des fenêtres pour lui expliquer que malheureusement, Mitchie n'est plus avec eux, mais qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé qu'Amanda garde sa plaque. Voilà, j'espère que ce petit rappel vous aidera à vous remettre dans l'ambiance :)_

Bonne lecture ! :)

Ziva observait Gibbs et Amanda depuis leurs bureaux, debout, droite comme un I, essayant de retenir ses larmes. La petite qui n'avait déjà plus de parents, venait de perdre celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère et sa grande sœur, sa seule famille. Cela lui déchirait le cœur, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, ce n'était pas juste pour cette petite de se retrouver seule, si jeune.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage. Soudain, elle se sentit observée, elle tourna vivement la tête vers Tony qui la regardait depuis son bureau. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de montrer sa faiblesse face à lui, après tout, elle était L'experte en arts martiaux, L'agent du Mossad, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible.

Elle se détourna donc, et alla se réfugier derrière l'escalier. (vous savez, là où ils se retrouvent parfois quand ils veulent parler discrètement, au niveau, si je ne me trompe, du couloir qui mènent aux toilettes, aux salles d'interrogatoires, à la morgue et au labo d'Abby… derrière l'escalier qui mène au Mtac quoi :p *espère de tout son cœur que ses lectrices/lecteurs voit de quoi elle parle* XD)

Tony, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voir dans un tel état lui faisait si mal, se réprimanda tout seul, se disant qu'une fois de plus, il l'avait fait fuir. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il aurait voulu connaître sa collègue bien mieux que ça, il voulait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras quand il le désirait, la réconforter quand elle n'allait pas bien, la faire rire aussi, il adorait jouer avec elle, avec les mots bien sûr, mais c'était quand même leur petit plaisir quotidien à tous les deux.

Il se décida à bouger, et devinant où elle se « cachait », alla la rejoindre. Elle était face au mur, dos à lui, secouée de très légers sanglots. Il s'approcha doucement, et enfin, fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des semaines.  
Il l'enlaça, noua ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Elle sursauta en sentant ce corps chaud et réconfortant se coller à elle, se raidit un instant, pour finalement cesser de lutter. Elle savait que c'était Tony, elle reconnait son odeur, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille, elle s'avouait enfin que oui, elle n'était pas indifférente à ce grand dadais qui au fond avait un grand cœur et une peur bleue des engagements.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, posant ses mains sur les siennes, profitant de son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Peu à peu, ses sanglots cessèrent, elle se calma. Elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, et apparemment, lui non plus. Même si l'enquête qu'ils venaient d'endurer avaient été très dur pour tous, là, à deux, ils se sentaient enfin bien, complets, presque heureux.

Elle voulu bouger, et se tourner vers lui, mais à peine le mouvement commencé, elle entendit et sentit un grognement dans son cou, qui la fit frissonner, mais aussi rire.

-Eh bien Tony ? chuchota-t-elle, tu ne veux plus bouger ?

Elle sentit qu'il faisait non de la tête dans son cou, ce qui la chatouilla, et lui remua l'estomac en même temps. Elle éclata de rire.

-Mais je suis bien, là, comme ça, dit Tony toujours dans son cou, avec toi, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, ce qui eu don de faire frissonner la jeune femme un peu plus.

Décidément, le souffle du bel agent dans son cou lui faisait plus que de l'effet, il fallait vraiment qu'elle bouge, ou elle ne répondrait plus d'elle-même dans les minutes suivantes ! Il était quand même fort ce Tony, cinq minutes avant, elle était encore en pleurs de tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé durant cette enquête, et il l'avait réconfortée d'un simple câlin… Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en passer dorénavant !

Mais son problème actuel était toujours le même, elle devait bouger, ou les lèvres de son partenaire qui étaient maintenant sur la peau de son cou allaient vraiment, vraiment la rendre folle !  
Elle se décida donc à se tourner vers lui, sans pour autant se détacher de son corps, cette chaleur était bien trop réconfortante, et continua, malgré les protestations de Tony.

Quant à lui, il n'en menait pas large non plus ! Avoir plongé sa tête dans le cou de celle qui la hantait depuis longtemps n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée pour ses hormones, et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien, et qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon ! Il respirait son odeur dans ses cheveux, il devenait fou, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point _elle_ le rendait fou !

Quand elle eut finalement terminé sa manœuvre, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et ils se regardèrent, longuement, les yeux dans les yeux. On pouvait voir toutes sortes d'émotions les traverser, la peur, l'envie, l'étonnement, le désir, la passion, la tendresse, l'amour aussi ?

Ziva posa finalement la tête sur l'épaule de son collègue, et ils se laissèrent emporter dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse. Tony la serrait contre lui, avec possession et délicatesse à la fois, et là encore, ils se réconfortèrent.

Ziva ne tenait plus. Ce corps chaud, accueillant, protecteur, contre elle, mettait tous ses sens en éveil, elle était beaucoup trop attiré par le jeune homme qui la tenait fermement, et pourtant, elle ne voulait plus, elle ne pouvait plus résister.

Elle s'écarta un tout petit peu de lui, juste histoire de mettre leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, il se demanda pourquoi il était encore dérangé dans cette position si confortable, mais la vue de ces grands yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec intensité, curiosité, et même, désir, le combla tout à fait.

Finalement, ils ne tinrent plus. Tony s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, mais il voulait la laisser décider. Après tout, il n'était jamais sûr avec cette fille, et ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas subir ses foudres maintenant.

Il ne dû cependant pas attendre longtemps, elle scella leur lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné. D'abord lent et langoureux, celui-ci se fit de plus en plus rapide et effréné. En les voyant comme ça, on aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient à rattraper tout le temps perdu, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, Tony avança de quelques pas pour plaquer Ziva contre le mur, mais tout à coup celle-ci mit fin à leur échange.

-Je… euh… je suis désolé ? tenta, piteusement Tony, sans pour autant lâcher Ziva.

Celle-ci rit.

-Pas moi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un regard sensuel, Mais si on continue de déraper ici, en plein milieu du NCIS, je suis pas sûre que Gibbs soit ravi, rajouta-t-elle, souriant face à l'air surpris de Tony.

-Ah. Oui. Bien sûr, évidemment… La règle n°12, dit Tony, tout à coup maussade.

Elle le força à relever son regard vers elle.

-Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, lui dit-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. Rendez-vous chez moi, ce soir, 20h.

Il était étonné de la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais n'en était pas moins ravi !

Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix sensiblement plus sensuelle :

-Ne sois surtout pas en retard…

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa.

Elle voulut se dégager, mais il ne la laissait pas partir. Elle le regarda presque méchamment, il lui fit un sourire angélique, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et se décida finalement à la laisser partir.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Abby et McGee les avaient espionnés durant tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ils furent enchanté de ce qu'ils virent ! ENFIN ! ne purent-ils s'empêcher de penser ! Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, et se promirent de les faire parler le lendemain.

Tony arriva à l'heure, à vrai dire, il poireauta pendant 10min derrière la porte de Ziva, et sonna 30secondes avant l'heure prévue, histoire de paraître vraiment pile à l'heure !

Elle avait revêtu une robe noire toute simple, mais tellement élégante, qu'il ne put résister, bien que leurs gestes soient encore hésitant, il déposa le gros bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait en main, et l'attrapa (Ziva, pas le bouquet, puisqu'il vient de le déposer XD) pour l'embrasser langoureusement…

La suite de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, Ziva avait préparé un festin d'après Tony, un simple plat d'après elle, ce qui les fit bien rire tous les deux, ils discutèrent, s'embrassèrent, jouèrent, bref, passèrent une soirée inoubliable… et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ils ne voulaient pas brûler les étapes, même si leur attirance mutuelle était plus que palpable… ! Leur relation serait bien plus qu'une passade, du moins c'est ainsi qu'ils l'espéraient, qu'ils le préssentaient…

…

Voilààà c'est fini ! j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop… je pourrais très bien faire une suite à cet OS en fait… avec Abby et McGee, et Gibbs et sa règle N°12 :p mais j'ai un peu peur de me lancer là-dedans alors que je n'ai toujours pas fini ma fic sur Harry Potter… j'ai donc besoin de votre avis :D ceci dit, si je la continue, j'écrirai plusieurs chapitres à l'avance, histoire d'essayer de poster à intervalles réguliers…

Donnez-moi votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Gros pOutOuxxxxx ! MMC ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Avant que je n'oublie !

RIEN n'est à moi ! Tout aux créateurs de la série, pas de sous, je fais ça par pur plaisir !

Saluuuuuut tout le monde :D l'épisode intitulé « Femmes fatales » (toujours saison 6) s'est terminé sur une note très humoristique, j'ai eu envie de continuer un petit peu (a) et j'en profite pour l'intégrer dans la suite d'Un Trop Plein d'Emotions :) finalement je crois que cette fic va être un peu un mélange de suite d'épisodes, le tout mis ensemble pour faire une fic complète… :p je sais, c'est un projet un peu fou, mais pourquoi pas après tout, si ça plaît :D

Donc j'ai encore changé d'avis, ceci ne sera plus un recueil d'OS mais bien une fic complète, avec un fil conducteur, une histoire… je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener, étant donné que chaque chapitre contiendra une scène basée sur un épisode de la saison 6, avec en début de chapitre un bref rappel/résumé de l'épisode en question :)

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'idée :D c'est bien la 1re fois que je me lance là-dedans, et même si j'ai un peu d'appréhension, je dois dire que je suis aussi assez motivée, je devrais pouvoir vous poster un chapitre par semaine d'ailleurs, et si une semaine manque à l'appel, vous devriez en avoir 2 la semaine qui suit ^^

Voilààààà je sais, normalement toutes ces infos devraient se trouver au 1er chapitre, mais comme je n'ai pas arrêté de changer d'avis ^^ promis, normalement je devrais désormais me tenir à cette idée folle :D

Résumé (incomplet) de l'épisode : _on découvre un squelette, c'est un marin tué il y a 11 ans par une femme, emprisonnée pour le meurtre du camarade du marin, mais par pour ce meurtre-la, parce qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps. Il faut donc se rendre à la prison, pour la faire avouer, que l'affaire soit close. Ziva et Tony se disputent sur le fait que l'un ou l'autre va aller la faire avouer, et pour couper court à tout ça, Gibbs envoie McGee. Qui se retrouve à la prison pour femme, dans un parloir isolé avec la prisonnière en question, quand soudain une émeute éclate dans la salle des visites. _

_Un gardien est mort poignardé, personne n'a vu qui a fait ça, les détenues ne veulent pas toutes porter le chapeau, solution : le NCIS enquête, avec Mc Gee comme « agent de liaison » entre les prisonnières et les autres agents. Finalement, on trouve la coupable, mais c'est une autre qui se rend (la meurtrière du marin mort depuis 11 ans du début !) parce qu'elle a quand même une peine à vie, alors que l'autre il lui reste un an à faire et 2 filles à élever. _

_Parallèlement à ça, au début de l'épisode, on entend McGee au téléphone se plaignant de sa voiture, le garagiste la lui promet chaque fois pour le lendemain avec une facture de plus en plus élevée. Une fois l'affaire terminée, le soir l'équipe se retrouve au bureau, et le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Le garagiste reporte encore l'arrivée de la voiture, c'est alors que McGee prend un ton beaucoup moins sympathique, et exige que sa voiture soit prête, sinon il risque vraiment de se fâcher. _

Voici la fin, et ma suite, de l'épisode, le tout mélangé à ma sauce pour suivre la trame du chapitre précédent… bonne lecture !

Abby était scotchée de la façon dont McGee avait remis ce garagiste à sa place. Elle le regarda, et déclara :

-Waw, McGee ! Ce séjour en prison t'a changé ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Et un peu plus bas, d'un air coquin :

-J'aime ça... ! tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil explicite.

Et elle s'en alla vers son labo. Tim n'en revenait pas, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que la jeune femme avait voulu dire. Il entendit vaguement un « Ferme ta bouche, le Bleu, ou tu vas gober une mouche ! » de Tony, qui riait de sa propre rime. (1)

Quand tout à coup, une autre femme vint se poster devant lui.

-Wouhou, McGee ! appela Ziva en passant sa main devant les yeux perdus de l'agent.

-Ah euh ahem. Oui, Ziva ? enfin, il sortait de sa torpeur.

-McGee, qu'attends-tu exactement avant de la rejoindre ? demanda Ziva d'un air inquisiteur

-Euh... je ne sais pas ? tenta ce dernier

-McGee, elle t'attend ! Allez ! File ! le pressa Ziva

- Ah. Oui. Bon. Très bien. Oui, oui. J'y vais.

Notre bleu national était décidément perdu, mais il s'empressa de faire ce que Ziva lui demanda, et se hâta vers le labo d'Abby.

Ziva était debout, les mains sur les hanches, fière d'être arrivée à faire bouger McGee aussi vite et dans le bon sens, quand elle sentit subitement une présence dans son dos. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se voyaient en cachette, mais elle était déjà totalement accro à lui. Elle aurait pu reconnaître sa présence derrière elle entre mille. Elle s'appuya contre ce torse puissant et rassurant, fermant les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

Tony fourra sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui enlaça la taille, et profita simplement du moment.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble, eux aussi ? chuchota Tony

-Et comment ! lui répondit Ziva, tu as vu comme elle s'est inquiétée quand elle a appris qu'il y a avait un problème à la prison ?

-Elle se serait inquiétée pour n'importe qui d'entre nous en même temps…

-C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard de terriblement inquiet, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir, et de ne pas lui avoir dit certaines choses…

Tony rit doucement.

-Tu peux lire tant de chose dans un seul regard, Ziva ? sourit-il, toujours dans son cou.

-Tu serais bien étonné, Tony… Le tien par exemple…

-Oui ? Que te dit-il, mon regard de braise, Ziva ?

Elle se détacha doucement, mais fermement de lui, et lui chuchota :

-Que Gibbs arrive !

Tony grogna, ce qui fit rire Ziva, il n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il profitait de sa présence, mais étant au NCIS, il n'avait pas le choix, puisque leur relation ne devait pas se savoir.

C'était sans compter le fait qu'Abby et McGee les avaient surpris lors de leur premier véritable rapprochement !

-Un problème, DiNozzo ?

-Aucun Patron ! répondit-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Bien. Vous avez bien bossé aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Où est McGee ?

-Euh… Tony ne savait pas quoi dire

-Au labo d'Abby, ils avaient un dernier test informatique à lancer avant de partir, répondit Ziva.

Après tout, elle ne mentait pas tout à fait, elle voulait juste dissuader Gibbs d'aller faire un tour là-bas pour le moment.

-Très bien. Bonne soirée, à demain.

-A demain, Gibbs. Répondirent en cœur Tony et Ziva.

Voyant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur leur patron, Tony et Ziva en profitèrent pour se rapprocher à nouveau l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de se séparer, manque d'air oblige. Leur respiration était rapide et irrégulière, ils se devaient d'arrêter là, maintenant, tout de suite, ou ils ne répondraient plus de rien !

-Hum, et bien… déclara Tony, d'un air très inspiré…

-Je suis curieuse de savoir comment ça va évoluer entre McGee et Abby… Enfin, je me doute que ça va finir comme pour nous, mais…

-Mais tu voudrais bien savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? compléta Tony, le regard joueur

-Exactement, confirma Ziva, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard.

-Eh bien, nous les cuisinerons un de ces jours !

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Abby et McGee pensaient faire exactement la même chose avec eux, ça promettait d'être intéressant !

Mais pour l'heure, rendons-nous au labo d'Abby, histoire de percer les mystères qui l'entoure (le labo, pas Abby.. quoique !)

Notre cher Timothy descendait les escaliers, la gorge assez nouée, le ventre dans le même état, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait, dans l'antre de cette jeune femme qui décidément l'avait toujours fasciné (la jeune femme, par l'antre… quoique ? XD). Fasciné seulement ? lui rappela sa conscience. Il secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées peu catholiques concernant la scientifique, et arriva devant la porte du labo.

Inspirant un bon coup, il voulut frapper avant d'entrer, mais la porte s'ouvrit, et il était là, l'air ahuri, la main levée, le poing fermé, prêt à toquer dans le vide.

-Eh bien Timothy ! Tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer d'habitude, lui dit-elle, de son habituel ton enjoué.

A vrai dire pour le moment, il avait un peu de mal à respirer et à former des phrases cohérentes. Le temps qu'il descende jusqu'au labo, elle avait eu le temps de se changer, et portait désormais une petite robe noire, avec un peu de dentelle au niveau du décolleté, il faut bien le dire, assez avantageux, et elle s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que mi-cuisses, dévoilant de sublimes jambes fuselées, agrémentées de ses habituelles bottes quelque peu compensées.

-McGee ? appela Abby, en remuant la main devant ses yeux. Youhooouu ! ici la Terre, Abby appelle Tim, je répète, Abby appelle Tim !

-Oui. Oui… Oui Abby ? ahem, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda McGee, semblant enfin sortir de sa torpeur, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Tout va bien, McGee ?

-Mh, oui, très bien, 'plus que bien même' pensa-t-il

-Et donc, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-elle, un air coquin sur le visage.

Air qu'il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué…

-Eh bien… Euh… il cherchait une réponse plausible et valable, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que c'était Ziva qui l'avait envoyé, lui disant qu'elle l'attendait !  
-En fait, j'ai encore une petite demi-heure à attendre, comme tu as pu l'entendre tout à l'heure, le garagiste amènera ma voiture ici, mais pas tout de suite.

Aaaah, brave Timmy, il était fier d'avoir trouvé cette excuse, qui plus est tout seul, qui plus est _bis_ extrêmement valable.

Le regard d'Abby s'assombrit quelque peu, son sourire devint mutin, elle attrapa McGee par la cravate, le fit entrer en le tirant doucement à elle, ferma la porte à clé, et mis son collègue dos contre la porte.

McGee était pour ainsi dire complètement tétanisé contre cette porte, il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, ne pensait même plus. Abby se colla à lui, en nouant ses mains autour du cou du grand gaillard qui se tenait raide devant elle (elle remercia intérieurement ses semelles compensées, c'est qu'on ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il est quand même grand McGee !). Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et chuchota à son oreille :

-ça te dérange, Tim ? c'était une voix chaude et sensuelle

-Mmh… ? il fermait les yeux, en pensant que cette fille le rendait plus que dingue, il devait vraiment faire un effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

-Ouvre les yeux.

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé et se trouva face à deux grands yeux verts, et quel vert ! de grands lacs, dont il ne pouvait détacher son propre regard. Il était comme hypnotisé, sans en être conscient, il entoura de ses bras puissants la taille de la jeune femme. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres…

Abby, derrière ses grands airs joyeux, n'en menait pas plus large que lui, mais se décida finalement, et posa ses lèvres timidement sur celle de son partenaire. Qui réagit rapidement en remuant d'abord doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, quémandant enfin la permission de passer le barrage de ses dents, permission largement accordée d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent là de nombreuses minutes, enlacés, profitant de la proximité de l'autre, profitant du moment tout simplement. Lorsque le portable de McGee sonna. Celui-ci grogna contre la bouche d'Abby, ce qui la fit bien rire, et se décida finalement à répondre.

-Agent McGee.

-…

-Ah, d'accord. Merci. J'arrive.

Et il coupa la communication.

-C'était qui ? demanda Abby, toujours aussi curieuse.

-Le garagiste, ma voiture est là.

-Oh…

Elle avait pris la moue d'une petite fille déçue, ce qui fit sourire McGee.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? lui demanda-t-il, en soulevant son menton vers lui.

-Mh… fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Oui, mais alors tu devras rester, répondit-elle, une lueur joueuse dans le regard, parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverai au bureau demain, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Il la regarda, se dit que c'était assez risqué pour ses nerfs d'accepter la proposition, mais tellement tentant après tout.

-C'est d'accord !

Abby bondit de joie, serra Tim très fort contre elle, l'embrassa langoureusement, et ils se mirent en route.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait dormir chez elle, elle l'avait accueilli une fois lors d'une panne d'électricité générale chez lui, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter niveau pyjama et brosse à dent, par contre, d'habitude, il dormait sur le canapé. Qu'en serait-il cette fois ?

Ils arrivèrent chez elle, montèrent jusqu'au salon, et attendirent que l'un deux parle. Finalement, Abby prit la parole :

-Bon allez, va prendre la salle de bain, moi je m'occupe de nous faire un peu de thé avant d'aller dormir, c'est excellent tu sais, le thé, pour dormir ! dit-elle, très convaincue, de son joyeux.

-Euh, ok, d'accord. McGee suivit les instructions de sa compagne, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se prit une bonne douche. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit sa brosse à dent à côté de celle d'Abby, dans le même gobelet.

Il sortit et la rejoignit à la cuisine, où une douce odeur flottait dans l'air, venant de la théière fumante. D'appétissants petits biscuits accompagnaient le tout, Abby connaissait le faible de Tim pour les petites gourmandises.

-Fais comme chez toi, je reviens ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Décidément, pensa-t-il, elle me surprendra toujours.

Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, avec pour seul vêtement, une petite nuisette en soie noire, agrémentée d'une tête de mort comique sur le devant. McGee ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était définitivement différentes des autres femmes. C'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait ?! Oui, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait sa collègue plus que tout au monde.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un bon moment, elle sur ses genoux, buvant leur thé, grignotant les biscuits, et finalement décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Quand McGee proposa de faire le canapé, Abby éclata de rire, et sans rien ajouter, le prit par la main et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et se couchèrent, essayant de calmer les pulsions qui les prenaient tous les deux à cause de l'autre. Abby finit par se blottir dos contre Tim, qui l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs. Juste avant de s'endormir, Abby chuchota :

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein Tim ?

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

-Jamais… Je t'aime Abigail Sciuto.

Elle sourit, même si elle n'autorisait personne à l'appeler comme ça (mis à part Ducky, mais ça, c'est le privilège du sage), son prénom sonnait rudement bien dans sa bouche.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement, et Timothy ne tarda pas à la suivre, rassurée de la sentir heureuse dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent grâce à un rayon du soleil venu chatouiller leurs visages. Tim se demanda au début où il était, puis la soirée de la veille lui revint en tête. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de sa bien-aimée, qui acheva totalement de la réveiller. Elle sourit, se retourna, et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Bonjour toi, sourit-elle

-Bonjour, répondit-il doucement

-Bien dormi ?

-On ne peut mieux, et toi ?

-Comme un bébé ! Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son réveil. Elle se leva brusquement, paniquée.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Abby ?

-On est en retard McGee !

-Oh non, mince. Tony ne va pas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça maintenant.

-T'en fais pas, on en a assez pour les embêter lui et Ziva, en attendant, dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on y aille !

-Oui, oui oui ! il marqua un temps d'arrêt, regarda le lit dans lequel il était encore assis. Euh, Abby ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi, exactement, le modèle de ton lit ?

-Bah, un cercueil, pourquoi ? répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et elle s'en alla à la salle de bain.

-Un cercueil, marmonna McGee pour lui-même. Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Il s'activa lui aussi, et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée, prêt à y aller.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe au NCIS avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, et Ô surprise, de retrouvèrent avec Tony et Ziva, tout aussi essoufflés qu'eux, dans l'ascenseur.

-Eh bien, on est en retard, le bleu ?

-Toi aussi, Tony.

-Je ne suis jamais en retard, ce sont les autres qui sont en avance, déclara-t-il d'un air solennel.

-Tony, tu n'es pas la reine d'Angleterre, tu le sais ça ? disait Abby, pendant que Ziva lui mettait une claque sur la tête, digne de Gibbs.

-Rho, ça va, c'est bon, bougonna-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il appuya sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur. D'ailleurs vous deux, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez tous les deux en retard, en même temps, mh ?

-Je te retourne la question, Tony ! répondit joyeusement Abby. Oh ça va hein, on vous a vu tous les deux l'autre jour, pas vrai McGee ? dit-elle en se collant à son compagnon.

Tony et Ziva rougirent quelque peu, avant de se reprendre.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, admettons, dit Ziva, mais vous alors, n'êtes-vous pas dans le même cas que nous ? ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

Ils baissèrent la tête piteusement, et McGee répondit :

-Mh, d'accord, c'est exact, c'est le cas. Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On règle nos réveil pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure, on continue de prendre chacun notre voiture, même si on dort chez l'autre, parce que sinon Gibbs va vraiment finir par avoir des soupçons, déclara Tony.

-J'suis d'accord ! acquiesça Abby, ravie de pouvoir rouler à nouveau dans son corbillard.

Cela faisait bien 10min qu'ils papotaient à 4 dans l'ascenseur, oubliant que non seulement ils étaient en retard, mais en plus bloquaient l'ascenseur. Soudain, le portable de Gibbs sonna.

-DiNozzo.

-DINOZZO !

-Euh… Oui, patron ? répondit-il d'une petite voix

-LIBEREZ-MOI CET ASCENSEUR !

-Ah. Oui. Bien sûr, tout de suite patron.

Il raccrocha et appuya sur le bouton de remise en marche, l'ascenseur reprit sa course.

-Il n'a pas l'air de commode humeur aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer innocemment.

-Tony, tu viens de le priver de son joujou préféré pendant plus de dix minutes, comprends-le un peu ! le fustigea Abby.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils eurent face à eux un Gibbs quelque peu en colère.

-Que faites-vous à quatre dans cet ascenseur ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous en retard, et ce le même jour ?!

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, que des regards baissés en signe d'excuse.

Ziva s'avança la tête haute, et lui dit :

-On est désolé, Gibbs. Ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis.

-J'y compte bien !

Et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, en route pour d'autres aventures gibbsiennes… (XD hum scusez, l'auteur pète un câble)

Les trois agents et scientifiques se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis pouffèrent. La situation était du plus haut comique, même s'ils étaient conscients d'y avoir échappé de justesse. Ils devraient vraiment se montrer plus prudents à l'avenir, ou Gibbs et sa règle n°12 finiraient par les terrasser !

…

(1)Je sais je sais ! c'est pitoyable comme rime XD

Et voilààààààààààààà :D chapitre mis plus tôt que prévu, puisque j'avais dit que je continuerais que début novembre, ayant examen jeudi, mais comme je voulais écrire un OS sur McAbby et que finalement j'ai changé d'avis (comme expliqué plus haut), voilà donc un chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Reviews ? (a) (toujours la même demande ces auteurs hein, tous les mêmes ! :p)

J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine ;-) (je n'ai pas de jour spécifique de mise en ligne, je sais juste que normalement, je devrais mettre un chapitre par semaine :))

Big BizOouXxX ! MMC


End file.
